


8===>

by Mirgaxus, NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirgaxus/pseuds/Mirgaxus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sirius is running late, but Remus manages to keep him entertained.





	8===>

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wereflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Wereflamingo!

**Sirius**

moony don't be mad but i'm running late. just like 5 min

or like

25 min rip

 

**Remus**

...what

movie is starting in a min

where are you?

 

**Sirius**

…

i'm at the front entrance, where are YOU? you gave me the wrong cinema address! this is all

your fault icb you are ruining your own birthday!

...

ok fine i just left prongs' place but it’s not my fault there's no clocks in his house

 

**Remus**

ok maybe this is my fault. why did i ever agree that we'd meet at the cinema and not get here together, ofc this was gonna happen

prong's place? pads that's almost on the other side of london ffs

you are gonna get here in time for end credits

 

**Sirius**

well if you knew it was a bad idea to meet you should have never let me out of your sight and you could have apparated me there. so it IS your fault! nice change of pace tbh

but anyways relax

i'll be there in like 10 min

i'll take the muggle tube, it's nbd

i did it last week and lived to tell the tale

 

**Remus**

yeah right

you missed the right station then, that's not a reassuring tale rn

 

**Sirius**

thats bc wormy was looking at the south bound map

don't @ me for his fuck ups

buying a ticket now

fuck

nvm its fine its fine

nicked a ticket from some bloke

all good ;)

 

**Remus**

maybe we should just call this off and get home

 

**Sirius**

i can cast wordless hair dye charms at 50 paces without blinking an eye

i think i can make it to

fuck

i’m on the wrong side of the platform

1 sec

ok look stop it

i see u typing a shitty response

i will be 5 min late at most

just text me updates on what’s going on in the movie

it'll be like i’m there next to u  <3

cept you get to eat the top layer of popcorn w the fake butters on it

 

**Remus**

how can this end in anything other than disaster

pls don't fall into the gap when you get off the tube

and fine

i bought the tickets & snacks and i’m going to eat them all before you get here

they even had your fave- nachos

yum

 

**Sirius**

you evil bastard

well fine

it's your birthday

enjoy your nachos

i've got a carriage all to myself

i'm putting my feet up on the seat next to me

and feasting on...

six bertie botts that are in my coat pocket

don't be envious

mmm a bit of lint

really pairs well with the booger flavor

 

**Remus**

sounds delicious

i'll trade you a handful of popcorns if you save me a bean or two

bc i'm so green with envy, sitting here in my comfy warm soft chair

in an almost empty cinema

with all these snacks filling your seat

 

**Sirius**

moony you perv

you don't need an excuse to have me sit in your lap when i get there ;)

won't be anything soft in that chair when i arrive

8===>

 

**Remus**

i'm swooning here at your eloquent seduction

so hot and bothered

also, what the hell is this movie?

opening credits are rolling

and i can tell already that this is *not* "A+++ historical drama"

which is how you pitched it to me

what is this i can't even

this song

what

no

did you intentionally not make it here in time

what is this crap

 

**Sirius**

simmer down moony

you're supposed to be the snooty cultured one

For The Love of Towels is the film to see this year

all the most pretentious muggle reviewers say so

 

**Remus**

did you read the daily mail again?

i've told you to ignore everything but the crosswords in that trash

 

**Sirius**

i will neither confirm nor deny

maybe it was the daily mail, maybe it was the observer

i'm so well read moony, i just can't say

regardless, what's going on? what's the fit bloke doing?

the lead actor?

 

**Remus**

you think he's fit because he looks like you

he's ripping his toga off

or towel?

what the hell

this escalated to bad soft porn p fast

is this supposed to be a parody?

it has to be

this can't be for real

who even comes up with this stuff

and how in earth did you think i'd enjoy watching this for my birthday?

ily but pads your gift ideas suck

 

**Sirius**

moony

really?

you expect me not to turn that into something dirty?

it's like you don't know me at all

...

or is that what you wanted?

;)

 

**Remus**

i will neither confirm nor deny my expectations

but js it would be a better gift if there was actual sucking hint hint

too bad someone didn't make it here in time

 

**Sirius**

exactly how empty is that cinema?

 

**Remus**

umm

there's few people at the front

but other than that, clearly ppl have missed all the "pretentious muggle reviews"

 

**Sirius**

so you've got some privacy then?

me too

all alone in this carriage

conductor could come by again i suppose

but there's nothing wrong with a little risk

wish i was there with you, moony

next to you

wrapping my arm around you

kissing your neck

that fucking collarbone

running my hand up your thigh

you're probably in those tight trousers that show off your arse, aren't you

 

**Remus**

umm yeah i am

fuck

we really shouldn't

 

**Sirius**

why not?

because you like it?

you like the thought of me working my hand up

grabbing your cock through those tight fucking trousers

the way i'm grabbing my own cock right now

wishing it was your hand on me

 

**Remus**

merlin pads

you really are something else

okay

you better not get caught

bc i want you here so bad rn, and you better get your ass here

i want to kiss you, i want to watch your hand on my cock and feel yours

i want to pull you in my lap but can't bc of those ppl at front

 

**Sirius**

i guess i'll have to keep my head down then  ;)

low profile

fuck

i’m unzipping

reaching my hand through my fly

fuck, i wish i could be doing this to you

but since i’m not there

you do it for me

touch yourself moony

fuck

please

imagine it's my hand

and i’m still sucking on your neck and

fuck

 

**Remus**

i am

fuck

you are so good to me

slowly

you are doing it slowly

and i wish you'd do it faster

but i'm biting my lip hard and i have to keep reminding myself that we gotta keep quiet

fuck i just wish you were here already

and i could touch you and hold your head right there while you are driving me crazy

 

**Sirius**

fuck that's hot

you know i love when you bite your lip like that

bet you're blushing too, but it's too dark to see it

i'm speeding up now for you

anything you want, for your birthday

ugh, i wanna taste you so bad

i'm tasting myself, and it's pretty fucking good but i wish it were your fingers in my mouth, your taste on my tongue

 

**Remus**

imagining you licking your fingers

so hot

fuck

do you rmr how to take a pic?

i want to see you

 

**Sirius**

*pic*

*pic*

...

moony? you there?

fuck did i send a pic of the floor again

 

**Remus**

sorry dropped phone

in the dark, rip

...but good pics

 

**Sirius**

lmao

ok that made my cock harder somehow

devious wolf

too bloody sexy for your own good

 

**Remus**

i’m forever grateful for your clumsiness kink

fuck give me a sec

the group up front is still looking back here

ffs ppl dont you have a movie to watch

 

**Sirius**

lmao sounds like a problem for you, not me

i'm still stroking myself

merlin i wanna suck your cock so bad

make you feel good

watch you try to hold back your moans

imagine that moony

touch yourself and pretend it’s my mouth around your cock

hot and wet

your fingers in my hair

pulling

think of my face in that first pic

imagine yourself fucking it

 

**Remus**

you look so sexy in that pic

i'd love to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours

right here, right now

fill it with my cum

 

**Sirius**

mmm moony

i’d love it too

you know i always do

i’d swallow every last drop

suck you dry

fuck this is hot

i’m getting so close

 

**Remus**

fuck yeah

i'm stroking myself

come for me pads

i'm imagining you

you look so sexy when you’re coming

throwing your head back

i love it

come for me

please

 

**Sirius**

fck mooyyyygb

fuck that was hot

i came all over my fingers

which i’m sucking now

wishing they were your cock

your turn moony

come in my mouth

let me taste you

 

**Remus**

oh fuck

yess

that’s

fuck so hot

 

**Sirius**

give it to me moony

fucking come for me

 

**Remus**

yea i

coming

fkk

 

**Sirius**

merlin i wish i was there to see that

you’re fucking beautiful when you come

ha! see? you had fun

despite your earlier skepticism

you should listen to me more often

my ideas are brilliant

clearly

 

**Remus**

fuck

how can you

gimme sec

what are sentences

okay

i admit

this was fun

i’m almost not mad anymore that you are not here

almost

miss you

did you miss the station?

 

**Sirius**

I did not

ye of little faith

carriage is stopping now

i suppose i should zip up my trousers

eventually

you knowsedcfvx cb

 

**Remus**

?

pads??

???

fuck

text back asshole i’m worried

?

 

**Sirius**

moony you gotta come down to the muggle auror station

conductor caught me w cock out

i tried to run out the door but i fell in the gap

laugh later rn you need to rescue me asap

i can’t memory charm all 45 muggles that were rofl-ing at me rip

moony?

did u get that message?

MOONY DON’T FUCK WITH ME

are you coming?????

 

**Remus**

okay good you are alive thanks for the heart attack

umm

i’ll come to bail you out

maybe

i’m currently en route to the security guard’s office

so they can check my phone for illegal filming

oh shit

your pics

fuck

 

 

* * *

 

 

**James**

alright wormy, we’ve got two exhibitionists to bail out

again

XD

dibs on moony

you get pads

 

**Peter**

wtf not fair!!

i got sirius out last time

it took a week for me to recover after that

i had to wear a fucking eye patch

never again

you are his bff

you go get him

 

**James**

i dunno, i thought you looked dashing with that eye patch

birds love a tough bloke

;)

if you take the mongrel, i’ll buy you tickets for the next harpies game

 

**Peter**

you could buy me tickets to the next world cup

it still wouldn’t be worth it

look

how about we both go rescue moony

then he can deal with pads

his bf, his problem

 

**James**

true facts

sounds like a plan

bring that eye patch along just in case tho

 

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
>  **  
> **  
> ALTERNATE ENDING  
>   
>     
> Our first draft that didn’t make the final cut...
> 
>  **Remus**  
>  fuck yeah  
> i'm stroking myself  
> come for me pads  
> IDK SOMETHING RIP
> 
>  **Sirius**  
>  SPLOOSH
> 
> __  
> **FIN**  
> 


End file.
